Persona Omake Files
by Dragginninja
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots and story ideas related to Persona 4
1. Persona 05

Honestly, I need to get a life. The reason I've not been writing is that a, I haven't had ready access to a writing device with connection to the Internet, and b, I've been reading fanfiction. I have a lot of Persona stories in mah head, so Imma goinna write them down. I have the idea for story 3, but I might post it as a challenge, instead. Haven't decided.

Summary: Basic idea is that Souji is a distant relative of the Saotomes, and before P4, has to live with Genma and Ranma before they arrive in Nerima, before they fall into the Cursed Springs. Ryoga gets knocked off the cliff same as Canon, but Souji gets knocked into the spring of drowned manifestation of the inner psyche. He turns into Izanagi, and catches Ryoga. He does not turn into any other Personae, only Izanagi, as he is Souji's true persona, instead of being based on demons, which is canon in the Persona-verse as you fight them in the original.

While traveling, one Souji Seta, the Fred of the Inaba Scoobies, was traveling in China with distant relatives, his third cousin twice removed Genma, and his fourth cousin once removed, Ranma, as they went on a real-life training montage through China. While the two of them were both martial arts enthusiasts, Souji was not.

Souji was currently wandering around the training ground they were in, something to do with a curse, which both Genma and Ranma (or at least Genma, what Souji didn't know was that Ranma didn't know, and if he did, then he would have told him, and changed his fate from having a lot of girls chasing after him as a transgender to having a normal him being chased by a lot of girls. Hot girls.)

As Souji stood on a cliff, looking over the cursed springs training ground, he saw a guy with fangs and a bandana wandering around, lost. Somehow, Souji got the feeling that it wasn't new, but he ignored it. "Hi." he started.

(A/N: I'm going to try it from Souji's perspective, since I've never written in first person before.)

"Hi." I asked the strange looking guy with the badass fangs. He jumped, then took out an umbrella of all things, and pointed it at me like a sword. That could be either badass or fail, depending on if he actually knew how to use a sword.

"Who are you!" He demanded. "Names Souji, Souji Seta. You?" I responded. "Ryoga" he responded. "For some reason, that makes me think of a giant, yellow scarf. It's quite odd. Just so you know, this place is cursed. I'd watch out." "Really? Then why are you here?" he asked, clearly suspicious. "I'd rather be ANYWHERE ELSE, but my stupid relatives decided to have a training montage across China, and came here. I have no idea why."

"Would your relatives happen to have the name Saotome?" he asked, a bit suspiciously. "Unfortunately so. I just can't wait to see what happens when Ranma finds out what Genma did! kukuku." "Why, what did he do?" Ryoga wondered aloud. "He engaged him to at least four girls, and I get the feeling that somehow, he's going to make a lot more women want him. I have no idea, I just do." I stated. Little did I know, that it would in fact come true...

But Imma gonna ignore that. It's not important now. "I'm conflicted now. I was tracking Ranma down so that I could kick his ass for abandoning our duel, but now I feel a bit sorry for him." "Both of those are the correct response just pray for his sake that they're not fangirls."

In the distance, which remarkably sounded like it was coming from the training grounds, we heard a loud cry of "Oh gods no!" And then a loud splash. Both Ryoga and I peered over the cliff, where a panda was climbing out of a pool, grabbed Ranma's ankle, and pulled him into another pool. When he emerged, he had turned into a large-busted redhead woman, and started yelling at the panda, who was holding up signs.

"I guess we know what the curse is now." I commented, before I noticed that Ryoga, who was standing at the edge of the cliff, was standing on unstable ground. "Watch out!" I yelled, jumping at him as the ground fell.

As we fell, I thought briefly about having a montage of great accomplishments as I fell in slo-mo, then decided against it. So I grabbed Ryoga and threw him back at the cliff, where he used his umbrella to stay of. throwing him changed my direction, and I fell into one of the many random springs.

SIX MONTHS LATER...

As I rode on the train into Inaba, I fell asleep. I woke to a guy with a slasher smile, a foot-long nose, and bloodshot eyes, with a hot blond chick sitting next to him. I'm pretty sure we're in a limousine, and everything is blue.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." the man said, with a voice that was both creepy and dripping in awesome. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your aquantance. May I inquire your name, young stranger?" he asked, voice still awesome. but it was starting to seem creepier. "My name is Souji. Souji Seta. It is nice to meet you, Igor-san." I told him. "Indeed. I seem to have forgotten to introduce my assistant. Her name is Margaret." Mr. Creeper stated, still smiling. "Pleased to meet you, Margaret-san." (Insert story part where Igor tells the future, because it takes forever.)"Now, I believe that it i time for you to wake." And I did.

Timeskip past the awakening up to Chie, and Souji has avoided getting wet with cold water.

"So Souji." Yosuke asked. "What's with yor avoidance of water?" He asked. "Well, I was struck by a curse that activates in cold water. I don't like it much, but now I get what it means." I told him. "Really? Why, what is it?" He asked. "Well, my cousins decided to go on a training montage to China, and ended up going to the Jusekyo training grounds. My third cousin fell into the Spring of the drowned Panda, my fourth cousin the Spring of the Drowned Girl, and I fell intto the Spring of the Drowned Physical Manifestation of Ones Subconscious Personality. I call it the S.D.P. MOSP." "Okay then. What happens when you get wet?" Chie asked, joining into the conversation. "I turn into Izanagi."

"..."

"Yeah."

And I'm going to leave this here. I may work on it more in the future, but for now, it's \ust a sketch that may later turn into a full story, not just an Omake File.

I'm also going to move Persona Mix into a new story for those I've discontinued for now. May it rest in peace.


	2. WTF

I am ridiculously sorry for my lack of writing. I have instead been reading stories, according to my changing preferences. Some days I read Naruto fanfiction, others Harry Potter, and recently I have revived my interest in Persona. I have 4, 3 FES, and P3P, but I've only finished 4. But mainly I've been reading 3, because most of the good ones- Fairly English Story, A Fool Named Fortune, so on- are set in 3. The exceptions that I've seen are Face Every Shadow, which is AWESOME, Reapersona, by the same guy, and the P4 story by MagnusRagnar. So, I decided to write an Omake Files story focusing around P4! There will be Persona 3 omakes though, so don't worry. Each chapter will have an explanation of what the Omake is, and you can vote if you want it to continue.

Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite Persona 4 character?

Summary:

An explanation as to why Teddie can dress as a girl so well. *See culture festival*

Series: P4

As Souji stood on the stage for the "miss" Yasogami pageant, he wondered why he got stuck doing it. He understood Yosuke, since he signed the girls up, but he didn't understand why he was forced to dress up as a girl. Then, Teddie came onto the stage. He was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and actually made it look good. It made no sense how a boy that started as a bear costume was able to dress up as a girl so well. Listening to the audience talking, he wasn't the only one who was wondering how a boy could dress as a girl and actually look cuter then most actual girls. In fact, he almost agreed with the statement that one person stated, "I'd tap that."

After the pagaent, and when he managed to track down Naoto, he asked how Teddie was able to look almost like he was actually a girl. "Well, it's quite complicated." Naoto answered. "It seems that as he literally grew himself that body, and chose for it to be male, he is able to change it at will. It's quite interesting." "So... He actually turned into a girl?" Souji asked. "Yes, quite." Naoto answered. "I'm not even going to answer that." Souji responded.


	3. P4 D-Grey man cross start

Because both Persona 4 ad D-Grey Man don't belong to me, I can't have Souji be god mode without wrecking the plot. doesn't mean I can't try!

SUMMARY: When Izanami uses 1000 Curses, it sends Souji to a world that has more than 1000 curses, and by curses, I mean Akuma.

Idea: This came to me when I was reading Sekerei crossovers, despite having never seen the series, and was like, "There should be a P4 crossover!" there wasn't any good ones, but I saw the D-Grey Man section of crossovers. The only good one was one where Minato was freed from the seal and he got sent to the D-Grey Man universe, sometime later in the timeline, after Allen loses his arm. This Souji is a genius, is able to fuse with his Persona, although Izanagi is the safest one, has the channeling ability, and is level 99, with the loadout of Izanagi-No-Okami, Alice, Helel, Norn, Loki, my Satan that has Absorb Physical, Elf*, and Lucifer. Elf is from Fairly English Story, she's Lucy from Elfin Leid, and lets him have the telekinetic arms.

As for the DGM casts Arcana, Allen is Magician, Lenalee is lovers, Konda is tower, Kamui is Heirophant, Lavi is magician as well, and Krory starts as death, but evolves into star. This will mainly have an effect depending on which Persona he's using, for a compatibility thing. Souji's attitude changes depending on his Persona, like Alice is a little sadistic and wants to kill people, Lucifer wants to use logic and emotions to turn enemies to his side, and various other things.

Now, onto the story!

the first part of this is actually the first half of another oneshot I'm working on.

"Thousand Curses" Izanami proclaimed, as one thousand black hands rose out of a red pool from underneath Souji. "No!" Yusuke shouted, tackling him out of the way. "I know you can beat her, partner!" he spoke as the hands grabbed hold of him, dragging him under. "Yusuke!" Both Chie and Souji shouted. Souji forced his tired body upright, grabbing back onto his sword. "Thunder Reign!" He shouted, Thor appearing and a massive bolt of lightning smashing into Izanami. The attack did nothing. "Bufudyne!"

"Salvation!"

"Ziodyne!"

"Bufudyne!"

"Megidolaon"

Summoning their persona, every other member of the Investigation Team sent their most powerful magical attacks at Izanami. They did nothing. "Thousand Curses." Izanami cursed again, and this time it was Chie who knocked Souji out of the way."Chie!" Souji yelled. He glared at Izanami. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he yelled, summoning Satan. "Black Viper!" he yelled, as meteors struck Izanami

As the meteors bounced off, and the rest of the investigation team, informally dubbed the Inaba Scoobies, after a foreign show Souji had seen once, launched their own attack, and Izanami launched another thousand Curses at Souji, only to be taken by Yukiko. "Damn You!" Souji yelled, summoning both Helel and Satan to release an Armageddon at the goddess.

She shrugged this off as well.

Souji ran at her, swinging Edge at her, but it just passed through her body. He then cast a Megidolaon at point blank range, sending him flying backwards. red hands grabbed him in midair, but he spun quickly, using Edge to slash through them. Quickly summoning Izanagi to catch him, he then spun and launched a beam of lightning at Izanami, catching her unprepared and actually hurting her.

She reared backwards, then lashed out with her claws, raking then ground with fresh scars. Souji landed on the ground after dodging the attack, as another Thousand Curses formed beneath his feet. Kanji smacked him away with a folding chair, letting the hands take him. "Get this bitch!" He yelled to Souji, just before his head was pulled under.

"NO!" Souji yelled, tears falling from hi eyes. He quickly summoned Izanagi, pouring all the energy he could into him. The Persona charged Izanami, getting within striking distance, and then used Vorpal Blade.

*Sniker-snak*

The blade of Izanagi's naginata seemed to disappear, it was moved so fast. If it weren't for the fact that the attack went through her, Izanami's body would be mulch.

"Why don't you Die for Me?" Souji spoke, summoning Alice.

The black haired girl twirled as a horde of playing cards, armed with spears, descended on Izanami. The attacks all went through her.

Souji was running low on Spiritual Power, and he knew it. Another Thousand Curses formed under him, and the hands grabbed his ankles. Teddie tackled him, breaking the hands grip, freeing Souji. However, the hands grabbed him. AS the hands dragged Teddie under, He said to Souji, "Finish her."

Souji rose. "Naoto," he spoke to his only remaining party member, as Rise was not in the room. "Let's try it."

Summoning her persona, the blunet summoned a Megidolaon, putting a large portion of her remaining energy into it. At her side, the silver haired Souji summoned Norn, creating an inverse tornado, a tornado the goes down and in instead of up and out.

The Megidolaon hit Izanami, and the explosion, instead of spreading out in a sphere of death, was held in by the quickly tightening tornado, She quickly activated her ability to phase through things, before the tornado closed in on her.

The tornado petering out after about 30 seconds, Izanami turned her unseeing eyes towards Souji. "Thousand Curses." She intoned.

As the hands grabbed at him, Naoto pushed him away, tossing him her hat as she went down. "Naoto!" He spoke quietly, before turning a rage-filled gaze at Izanami. A blue and red aura formed around him, with strands of green in it. "Izanagi." He said in a controlled voice, "Ziodyne, Megidolaon, Vorpal Blade, Niflheim." as the attacks passed through her, Izanami had to admit that the boy was impressing her with his sheer determination to kill her. She knew that he was well past his limit, using his own life to send the attacks. She decided to end this farce of a battle. "Thousand Curses. She spoke again, the red portal forming under Souji.

As it began to drag him under, Souji began to think. "Izanagi!" He shouted, smashing the card as he was going under. The Persona, based on the god, grabbed Souji's hand. As the persona began to pull the teenager up, Izanami smashed her claws through it, dispelling the construct. Souji began to sink again. "I will be back!" Souji yelled. "I don't care how long it takes, I WILL finish you!" "And I'll be waiting for you." Izanami replied. "But for now, you shall pass to a new world, where you are needed more then here."

And Souji sank.

And sank

And sank.

And as he sank, the darkness around him began to lighten, and he heard voices. His friends, Dojima, Nanako, Margaret, and finally Igor. As Igor spoke, he stopped moving down, and started moving forward, and the darkness cleared to reveal the inside of a blue limousine.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room. I see that you have reached the ending of the first part of your journey."

A/N: This is as much inspiration as I have for this. I have since moved on to Drakengard things, such as my new short story Fate/Rider, where Caim is Rider, and Drakengard 2: The Video Game, based off of the works of Casey W, Maijin Hentai X, and Chibireaper.

I hope someone can take this, and make something of it.

Catch you soon!


	4. Myriad Truths life hack

In which Souji gets Myriad Truths at the beginning, and uses it to break the world.

Explanation: My thought process is that Myriad truths is the ultimate game breaker. For instance, if in a Naruto crossover, he can use MT on someone walking on a wall, or a sealing scroll, it stops them. attempting to walk on walls makes you fall, sealing scrolls explode their contents, and chakra-enhancement doesn't work. It is able to destroy Biju as well, as those are just constructs. In Persona, it does the same as silence, where no Persona are able to be summoned, people can't go into televisions, and various other things. He can also use it the opposite way, to alter peoples perceptions, how physics work around him, and give himself more abilites, like flying, walking on walls, and the like.

"Per...So...Na!"

*SMASH*

As Souji smashed the card in his hand, he grinned maniacally. Turning, he looked behind himself. Floating there was a figure in a black duster, with red on the interior, wearing a silver mask with glowing yellow eyes. It was roughly eight feet tall, with another few inches due to the blades on it's feet, and holding a large naginata that had a blade that was shaped like a combat knife.

He nodded to Souji, then turned to the things with the tongues, 'Shadows' Teddie called them, and launched a bolt of lightning at them, frying one. it then slashed the other with the naginata, slicing it in two. The figure then dissolved behind him.

* the scene with Shadow Yosuke goes as Canon. Because honestly, it's pretty cool.*

After the battle with Yosuke's Shadow, and Yosuke gaining his own Persona, Jiraiya, Souji, Yosuke and Teddie were walking back to the portal. Mentally looking more closely at his persona, Souji looked at its various abilities. There was Cleave, Zio, and a thing that was called Myriad Truths. He tried to look more closely at it, to try to figure out what it was. All he got was, "An ability that brings toghether all of the various truths in the world."

Deciding to see what it did himself, he smashed the card to summon Izanagi. He targeted the sky, and used it, and the black-and-red sky turned blue. He grinned to himself. If this did what he thought this did, then he was going to have so much fun.

Shadow Kanji began to change, when Souji used Myriad truths, and then landed a haymaker. He then punched Kanji as well, and shoved them together. "We get it that you have a shitload of angst, and are so rediculously insecure about your masculity that you think you might be gay. So kiss and make up, Kanji."

In Rise's dungeon, Souji spammed MT's on anything that he saw, obliterating shadows left and right, before getting to the top floor of what looked like a stripclub. Shadow Rise was about to monologue. "You see yourself as nothing but an icon, and think that all tthe media does is lust after you, and that you're at least a little bit of a stripper due to that. Well you're not, so get your shit together. The shadows aren't us, but they are part of us. they exagurate the bad and tell none of the good. So just accept it, please."

In Mitsuo's dungeon, they fought a gungam, which was awesome, then Mitsuo's shadow changed. A quick "Myriad Truths!" cancelled the shell shield, and they blasted multiple attacks at it. Souji and Izanagi stabbed it with Izanagi's Naginata, and it burst into darkness.

In Naoto's dungeon, once they got onto the top floor, they kicked open the door. After Naoto's shadow monologued, Souji kicked it in the face. He then turned to Naoto, and yelled, "So what if you have had it drilled into your head that boys are better than girls! It doesn't mean it's true. I mean, some of the greatest hero's in history were girls! Look at Joan of Arc, or Amelia Earhart, and various others."

When Nanako was kidnapped, Souji was pissed. He got Izanagi, Black Frost, and various other Persona, before walking into the entrance. He used Myriad Truths to open a door to the last floor, before walking into it. He made Jack Frost grab Nanako, then grabbed Izanagi's Naginata, and smashed Namatame in the back of the head with it. Then he used Myriad Truths to open a door outside, leaving, after using MT to eleminate the damage from the world to Nanako.

After they discovered that Adachi was the killer, they went in after him. Souji used Myriad Truths to destroy all of Adachi's illusions, then Izanagi kicked him in the face. Magetsu Izanagi charged Izanagi with his naginata, which Izanagi blocked with his own naginata, then grabbed it, yanked it out of Magetsu's grip, hit the persona with the blunt end of his naginata, before stabbing both of them through Mugetsu, stabbing through him and pinning him in the ground. Then Souji walked towards Adachi , casually deflecting his bullets with the Sword of Tokada, before getting close enough to him that he smashed the flat side into Adachi's head.

Then the whole Ameno-Sagiri thing happened, with Souji curb stomping it with Izanagi and Satan. Then everyone was happy, and went home.

In the Izanami fight, they fought till her health got low, as Myriad Truths only dispelled her illusions. The entire thousand curses thing happened as well, and Souji got Izanagi-no-Okami as in canon. They ended up beating her, the TV world turned to a beautiful form, and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.

A/N: l have recently read Seta Souji: the Infamous Bastard, and it is now one of my favorite stories. The pairing is Souji/Yukiko/Sayoko(Devil Social Link, the nurse)/Margaret/onesided!Rise. I mainly like the Souji/Margaret. I've seen quite a bit of Minato/Elizabeth, but very little Souji/Margaret.

I'm also started to like stories where Naruto is immortal, and gets brought into the plotline of various anime/manga, like Pokemaster12's Ashikabi no SHinobi, a Naruto/Sekerei crossover. I also started reading Gama Sennin Online, a Naruto/Sword Arts Online cross. I( also think that Soul Eater and Elemental Gelade were made to be crossed, as both are about people who are able to trn into a weapon. I'm also planning to write a Summon Night: Swordcraft Story cross with P4, as after the final boss, you are able to go deeper into the central dungeon. In the storyline, there are only 50 floors, but there are another 50 after you beat the final boss. I'm currently on floor 98, and am level 76. My idea is that, sealed on the 100th floor, Souji is sealed. And stuff happens. Pairing would most likely be SN Protagonist/Sanary/Sugar, and possibly Souji/?. I also might give Souji an ability where, in the area of his influence, if he says something, then it is a "law" in that area that will happen. He could disable gravity, kinetics, time, damage, or life. He doesn't have to follow these rules, though, unless he wants to.


	5. P4 PJ&tO cross start

TOO, many ideas! Need outlet! so I'll write, to fight off the plot bunnies. I'll use Irresponsible Dad as a distraction! *swick* "Oh God..." dammit! They brought harpoons! Take cover! Homing mines too! they just brought the Happy Wheels arsenal! I'm Firing Mah Lazer! *BWOOOOOOH* Hah! Got one! but damn, there are too many! summoning reinforcements! Ah, here they are! Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Kurama, now!

Getsuga Tensho

Kami-Hami-Ha!

Rasenshruiken!

Imari!

Hah! we got they! Damnit, they brought reinforcements! Again, but stronger!

Mugetsu

Spirit Bomb

Kyuubi Chakra Sage mode Rasenshruiken

Tailed Beast Bomb

Ultima Cannon

*BBBBBBWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS HHHHHHH*

Hah! Got them! Dammit! Where are they coming from! They have CREED with them! And Madara! I mean really, where are they coming from?

Graviga

Thundaga

Wind Raid

Salvation

Faith

13 Blades

Hah! Reinforcements! GO, Roxas, Ventus, Aqua and Terra! GO!

and the world asploded

Please excuse the above fight with plot bunnies. We now return you to your scheduled program, a Persona 4 /Percy Jackson & T.O crossover, where Souji is a demigod, the son of Izanagi.

Enjoy.

Also enjoy this line from any Persona 4 Naruto crossover I may write, when/if Souji meets Nagato, with his "I'm god" schtick.

"No, Nagato, you are far from a god." Souji said, summoning Izanagi-no-Okami's card. "If you want to meet a god, I'll let you."

*SMASH*

Meet Izanagi. Unlike you, he's actually a god. this is but a small fraction of his true powers.

"Thousand Curses" Izanami proclaimed, as one thousand black hands rose out of a red pool from underneath Souji. "No!" Yusuke shouted, tackling him out of the way. "I know you can beat her, partner!" he spoke as the hands grabbed hold of him, dragging him under. "Yusuke!" Both Chie and Souji shouted. Souji forced his tired body upright, grabbing back onto his sword. "Thunder Reign!" He shouted, Thor appearing and a massive bolt of lightning smashing into Izanami. The attack did nothing. "Bufudyne!"

"Salvation!"

"Ziodyne!"

"Bufudyne!"

"Megidolaon"

Summoning their persona, every other member of the Investigation Team sent their most powerful magical attacks at Izanami. They did nothing. "Thousand Curses." Izanami cursed again, and this time it was Chie who knocked Souji out of the way."Chie!" Souji yelled. He glared at Izanami. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" he yelled, summoning Satan. "Black Viper!" he yelled, as meteors struck Izanami

As the meteors bounced off, and the rest of the investigation team, informally dubbed the Inaba Scoobies, after a foreign show Souji had seen once, launched their own attack, and Izanami launched another thousand Curses at Souji, only to be taken by Yukiko. "Damn You!" Souji yelled, summoning both Helel and Satan to release an Armageddon at the goddess.

She shrugged this off as well.

Souji ran at her, swinging Edge at her, but it just passed through her body. He then cast a Megidolaon at point blank range, sending him flying backwards. red hands grabbed him in midair, but he apun quickly, using Edge to slash through them. Quickly summoning Izanagi to catch him, he then spun and launched a beam of lightning at Izanami, catching her unprepared and actually hurting her.

She reared backwards, then lashed out with her claws, raking then ground with fresh scars. Souji landed on the ground after dodging the attack, as another Thousand Curses formed beneath his feet. Kanji smacked him away with a folding chair, letting the hands take him. "Get this bitch!" He yelled to Souji, just before his head was pulled under.

"NO!" Souji yelled, tears falling from hi eyes. He quickly summoned Izanagi, pouring all the energy he could into him. The Persona charged Izanami, getting within striking distance, and then used Vorpal Blade.

*Sniker-snak*

The blade of Izanagi's naginata seemed to disapear, it was moved so fast. If it werent for the fact that the attack went through her, Izanami's body would be mulch.

"Why don't you Die for Me?" Souji spoke, summoning Alice.

THe black haired girl twirled as a horde of playing cards, armed with spears, descended on Izanami. THe attacks all went through her.

Souji was running low on Spiritual Power, and he knew it. ANother Thousand Curses formed under him, and the hands grabbed his ankles. Teddie tackled him, breaking the hands grip, freeing Souji. However, the hands grabbed him. AS the hands dragged Teddie under, He said to Souji, "Finish her."

Souji rose. "Naoto," he spoke to his only remaining party member, as Rise was not in the room. "Let's try it."

Summoning her persona, the bluenet summoned a Megidolaon, putting a large portion of her remaining energy into it. At her side, the silver haired Souji summoned Norn, creating an inverse tornado, a tornado the goes down and in instead of up and out.

The Megidolaon hit Izanami, and the explosion, instead of spreading out in a sphere of death, was held in by the quickly tightening tornado, She quickly activated her ability to phase through things, before the tornado closed in on her.

The tornado petering out after about 30 seconds, Izanami turned her unseeing eyes towards Souji. "Thousand Curses." She intoned.

As the hands grabbed at him, Naoto pushed him away, tossing him her hat as she went down. "Naoto!" He spoke quietly, before turning a rage-filled gaze at Izanami. A blue and red aura formed around him, with strands of green in it. "Izanagi." He said in a controlled voice, "Ziodyne, Megidolaon, Vorpal Blade, Niflheim." as the attacks passed through her, Izanami had to admit that the boy was impressing her with his sheer determination to kill her. She knew that he was well past his limit, using his own life to send the attacks. She decided to end this farce of a battle. "Thousand Curses. She spoke again, the red portal forming under Souji.

As it began to drag him under, Souji began to think. "Izanagi!" He shouted, smashing the card as he was going under. The Persona, based on the god, grabbed Souji's hand. As the persona began to pull the teenager up, Izanami smashed her claws through it, dispelling the construct. Souji began to sink again. This time Souji was down to his head before summoning Izanagi, the hands quickly pushing him under. As the red portal faded, Izanagi remained.

Souji was in a white plain, with nothing around him but fog. "In the end, are our lives just that?" he thought to himself. "Smoke and illusions that we really matter?" He was lying on his back, staring out into the whiteness. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be bothered to get back up. He sighed. It looked like was meaningless all along. All this time, he had been a mere puppet, and when he tried to get out from under the strings, they had been cut.

"Are you just going to quit?" a voice asked him. He looked up to see Margaret, the atendent from the Velvet Room. "It's fairly confortable here." he replied without moving, "Although the fog is kinda boring."

"Hah. I always did enjoy your wit." she chuckled.

(A/N: As I don't want to go through the process of the various social links, I'll go to the TV world, with Izanami)

"So. Why are you here?" Izanami asked the persona that was still there. Not saying anything, Izanagi stabbed the tip of his naginata into the earth, then reached up to his helm. "Finally." he spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. "It is time I removed the limiters set on my son." For those who looked closely, it was clear that this was no longer just a persona. there was a faint, off-white aura around it, and it's yellow and black eyes hadd turned a neon blue.

"You!" Izanami snarled, swinging a claw at the figure. The claw passed through the being, as it finished removing the helm. "Dammit, why in the name of Yomi are YOU here, Izanagi!"

As the Avatar of the god Izanagi removed hid helmet, his current face came into view. He had long, silver hair, bright golden eyes, and a calm face. he had a face that was very expressive, although it was currently set in a scowl. "Izanami. What have I told you about meddling where you don't belong?" the god adressed his ex-wife in a stern voice. "Not to." the goddess replied. "Now, I released the barrier that was holding his inherited power back, so you had better be nicer, unless you want to be hurt. BADLY." he stated, before fadig away, leaving the naginata and helm.

A/N: I may continue this later, but for now this is done. Tell me what you think.


	6. P4 Sekirei

A challange that has its own short story/first chapter. woot.

Challange Details:

A Persona 4 Sekirei crossover.

Summary:

In this universe, Sekirei is in 2016 instead of 2020. Soiji "Seta" Sahashi comes to visit his younger brother, Minato, in Shin Tokyo, along with his girlfriend, Labrys. Who happens to be a robot. Things happen, and he gets involved with the Sekirei plan.

This oneshot will end up Souji/Miya/Labrys.

And the reason for Labrys is I haven't seen a pairing for her. Ever.

Also, I've taken some advise, and have been reading the Sekirei wiki. Apparently,

Homura is literally the strongest single sekirei, even more than Akitsu.

At one part, he took on a group of Sekirei, INCLUDING Akitsu, and won. This changes my plans for Ice and Water. I may have decided to update the pairings for it.

Start!

As the train from Inaba pulled up to the Shin Tokyo station, Souji yawned as he stood up, stretching to work out the kinks from the long trip. The silver-haired 23 year old stretched his arm up and grabbed his bag from the rack overhead, before looking at the other person in the cabin. Souji's girlfriend, Labrys, had requested to have her features modified a small bit, to make herself look older. It would be awkward if a young adult was dating someone that looked like the were a second year highschooler. It was one of the problems when you were dating a robot with a heart.

It had been years since the two had met in the farce of the P-1 Grand Prix, the tournament that the teal haired robot's shadow had hosted, before she accepted herself, and got her Persona, Ariadne. Souji had commented, after talking to Mitsuru, that it was odd that the Persona belonging to SEES were all Greek, while the Investigation Team were all Japanese, even going to the goddesses that were behind the incidents. It was also a pun on her shadow, who's berserk form was a giant minotaur, the monster that was Ariadne's half-brother. Labrys had promptly smacked him.

After exiting the train, Souji pulled the postcard his younger brother, Minato, had sent him with the address of the inn he was staying at, Izumi House. He also pulled out his cell phone, and called his mother, but only got her answering machine. He left a message telling her that he was visiting Minato, and was planning to visit his little sister, Yukari, afterwards. He put up his phone, grabbed his bag, and then he and Labrys headed off.

It was about one in the afternoon when Souji and Labrys arrived at Izumo House. Labrys was keeping her battleaxe and metal parts under an illusion to blend in, as well as the katana Souji got for beating The Reaper in the shadow world. He didn't know what it was called, but he liked it.

It had been a long four years since he and Labrys had first met, during the investigation. They had gone in the day after they saw the advertisement for the arena on the midnight channel during the summer that he was living in Inaba. She had become his Aeon social link, even though her arcana was Fortune. The hardest part of the arena was the time that Death popped up, and they fought one-on-one. He barely managed to get a win, and thats when he got his favorite katana. Then the entire thing with Izanami, and then he had left.

They had a pleasent vacation during Golden Week about two months later, and this time Labrys decided to go with him. She folowed him around like a lost puppy, going wherever his mother sent him, as well as the frequent visits to Inaba. Really, hanging out with her was a blast. Eventually, they started dating.

Shaking his head out of memory lane, Souji walked to the front door, knocking. After a moment, the door was opened by a tall woman with purple hair, wearing a hakuma. She had a fairly angular face, and carried a sheathed sword. Souji instantly knew she knew how to use it.

"Hello? How may I help you?" the tall woman asked. Bowing slightly, Souji smiled.

"Would Minato be here?" he asked politely.

"Yes, he's currently in his room. May I ask who you and your friend are?" The tall woman asked.

"My name is Souji Sahashi. I'm his older brother. This is my girlfriend, Labrys." Souji answered.

"I didn't know he had an older brother. A younger sister, yes, but not a brother. Why hasn't he mentioned you?" She asked.

"Probably because he has flashbacks of Mother when he sees me. We have the same hair color, and he's privatly terrified of her. Also, I noticed you are a swordswoman. I am fairly skilled myself. Would you like to have a duel later?" He asked her, an eager gleam appearing in his eye.

Behind him, Labrys facepalmed, muttering to herself, "He always does this. Anytime we find anyone strong, he has to fight them. When'll it stop?"

After the landlady agreed, Souji had asked which room was Minato's. After being answered, and the landlady, Miya Asama, introducing herself, Souji and Labrys headed upstairs to say hello. To say the least of the family, it was eventful.

"Minato!" Souji yelled out dramitically as he kicked in the door. After making sure that it wasn't latched, so he didn't break it, of course. He then promptly swept his youner brother up in a massive hug, the taller Souji drarfing the smaller, and weaker, Minato. Then he looked around the room, and was amazed.

There were two girls in the room, one a brunette wearing a ecchi shrine girl outfit, wearing pink gloves, the other a blond wearing a black dress. Both of these girls had at least D-cups. The brunette was Star arcana, the blond Empress. Both had jumped up at his entrance, and Labrys, standing by the door, facepalmed again.

"Every time he sees him, he hugs him. No matter how long its been. Every time."

Eventually letting the younger male down, Souji turned to introduce himself to the two females in the room. Both still looked slightly hostile.

"I'm Souji, this goofball's older brother. How's he been?"

After various introductions were made, and Souji informed him of his spar with Miya, which all three originally in the room were shocked about, they headed outside. Miya was there waiting for them, a sheathed sword in her hand. Souji reached into his travel bag, and pulled out his steel bokken, which he used to spar with other Persona users, like Labrys. The reason it was made of steel was so that it could channel his powers, like his Tsurugi could. He switched to the Aeon Arcana, to match Miya. Labrys had ended up being his Social Link for that arcana, and he had explained the "social link" idea to the rest of the Investigation Team.

"Minato, you call it." Souji said, conciously restraining himself. He would not use Izanagi for this fight, at all.

Unless he accidentaly went into berserker mode, in which case the secret of his abilities would be fucked, for this group at least.

During the time when he got ready, various others in the house drifted to the courtyard. There was a bishonen man wearing a dress shirt, magician arcana, a woman that looked like she was in her twenties, with brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a shirt with a star on it. Star arcana.

There were others too, such as a little blond girl, probably 9-ish, that seemed to be looking up to Minato, and a redhead with glasses, with a large bust. Also looking like she was in her twenties. Souji didn't know why there were so many cute girls living in the same place as his brother. It was almost enough to make him jealous. Almost.

Calmly, Souji began removing his shirt. After he got his jacket off, he began unbuttoning the dress shirt underneath it. When he did, he glanced at his surroundings. Everyone but Labrys and Musubi were staring at him incredelously.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you taking off your shirt?" Minato asked.

"Manuverability, plus I don't want to accidentaly damage it. I kinda like this shirt, you know."

With that comment he finished removing his shirt.

Souji was no bodybuilder, but he was definately in damn good shape. He had broad shoulders, and a six-pack. He held his sword loosely in his right hand, the tip pointing at the ground. "You ready?" He asked Miya. She was faintly blushing, but nodded.

"Start!" Minato yelled from the sidelines. Miya approached slowly, Souji's loose stance tensing slightly as she did. She lashed out with a quick blow at his head. Souji Shifted his grip and raised his sword in the split-second he had, stopping her attack cold. Then, with a grin, he shifted again, slightly leaping, then twisting in the air to build momentum, then countered with a strong stab, Miya dodging the blow.

Then, keeping hi momentum, he slashed vertically, then horizontaly from the same direction, before finishing with an overhead attack that she blocked, but still left her spinning back across the yard, Souji following her, a cloud of dust obstructing the view from the sidelines. Sounds of metal striking metal filled the air, then there was a noise like an explosion, and Souji and Miya were launched from either side of the cloud, catching their feet and sliding while the dust cloud took on the appearence of a skull as it drifted away.

Souji was exillerated. Now THIS was a battle! He was finally fighting someone that could keep up with him. Labrys was good for sparring, yes, but she wasn't much of a challenge, even when she was aiming to serious challenge, even when she tried to seriously hurt him. A manical grin formed on his face as he saw that his opponent was in a similar state as him. Neither had gotten hurt in the short battle, so Souji decided to take it up a notch.

"This time, I won't hold back!" he yelled as he charged forward, a grin on his face. As with his first counter, he twisted in the air, but this time there was a glowing blue aura around him as he did, and it was at least twice as powerfull as the previous attack. Miya dodged the attack, then leapt backwards as Souji went into a powerful uppercut, lightning crackling along his blade. There was a small pause as he concentrated, and then a figure appeared behind him, launching a ball of electricity that swiftly flew torwards Miya,sparking things as it went. Miya did the smart thing and dodged.

"What the hell!" Minato yelped as his older brother launched a ball of lightning at the landlady. "How the hell is he doing that!" he asked to the air, the question undirected.

"That thing's called a persona. It's basicly someone's mind that helps 'em out in a fight." Labrys, sitting nearby, answered.

"Persona? As in Carl Jung's philosophy, about shadows and the like?" the bishonen asked. "Yeah. There's quite a bit in the world that most people don't know. For instance, I'm under an illusion to make me look normal right now," Labrys answered.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, curious.

"I was built, not born. My full name is the Fifth Generation Anti-Shadow Unit Labrys. I'm a machine." Labrys answered, dispelling the illusion she held up, showing her mechanical parts. As well as the giant battleaxe that was folded up on her back.

Souji launched another Zio with Izanagi, as Miya cut it in two with her shockwave strike, the two pieces seperating to either side of her, before striking invisible walls Labrys had set up a moment before to block attacks.

With a smirk, Izanagi appeared before Souji, arms held back, before launching a storm of lightning bolts, which flew at Miya instantly. Miya unsheathed six inches of her blade, the metal attracting the lightning that was about to hit her, which she promptly slammed back in.

Labrys sighed as she put up more walls, the lightning kicking up more dust. She then facepalmed again, when she saw that the others on the yard had their mothes wide open.

After a long and grueling battle, that took all of forty-five minutes, Souji was victorius. And then promptly had to answer all of his sibling's girlfriends' questions. Which he decided to largely ignore, since most were along the lines of, "how did you get so strong?" from Musubi, gaping stares from Tsukiumi, perverted giggling from Matsu, and "Onii-chan had a sword!" from Kusano. Which he found adorable. She reminded him of Nanako when she was that age. How dare you accuse him of having a little sister complex, monkeys!

When Souji met up with his mother, she promptly smacked him on the head, then nearly fainted when Minato told her that he actually beat Miya. The other grey haired woman that had decided to follow her just plain fainted. Minato didn't get why until he was informed that Miya was, in fact, the number one of the Sekirei. Then he fainted, too.

After a fierce interregation, AKA Takami threatening to hit him again until he told her, Souji revealed that one of the reasons he was so strong was that he was the reincarnation of the god Izanagi, who was just a rediculously powerful human. Then Takami revealed that research had proven that the gods were actually Sekirei, the beings that were mated to Minato. Then Souji countered by revealing that he was dating a robot girl that had a human heart, as well as lookd like a normal girl until she took off her illusions.

That made them faint.

After a prolonged conversation with Takami and Karasuba, the other grey haired woman, where he told them that he had fought Izanami, who was ultimately responsible for the Inaba murders, Karasuba nearly jumped him. Luckily, Labrys had turned up by that point, so she just jumped headfirst into a wall, which then broke. Souji thought it was hilarious. Then he left, invisable walls blocking Karasuba's path to him, no matter where she decided to try to ambush him, up until they got near the inn, where she turned back, dissapointed. By this point Souji was nervous that it was impossible for him to leave without they went up to the room they were sharing, where Miya ambushed him, giving him a kiss before Labrys recovered enough to put up a wall. And then all hell broke loose.

This was mainly to get this out of my head, by the way. Not really meant to be taken seriously right now, but might be revamped and expanded later.

I also seriously forgot that Caim's major character points were that he was both a sociopath, and that he was in love with his sister. Therefore, the pairing will end up being Caim/ Sakura/ Caster. Somehow.

Peace out, people! I also made a shout out to In Flight in there.

Now I'm getting rid of plot bunnies with the Holy Typewriter of something-or-other. Bah Monty Python references, I say! Bah!

Dragginninja


End file.
